Wadi Wolf
by yayturtle
Summary: So, this is a fanfic 'bout Wadi. It is not a let down, and it takes placce before Zak was known to be kur. I luv reviews. LUV EM! so R&R! Enjoy. Now click on the story. Just click. You know you want to!


Wadi Wolf

One-shot- Before kur…

R&R! This is a remake of another story I wrote, it's just a better version.

Zak sat among some of the couch pillows and was randomly searching through the cryptopedia.

"Why isn't there anything interesting in here?" he complained out loud. He continued searching, until one of the more dangerous looking cryptids caught his eye.

"Whoa, the desert wolf. That looks dangerous, maybe I'll convince mom and dad to go see it, and relocate it.

There was a knock on the door, which made Zak jump in shock.

"Coming!"

There was some more knocking.

"I'm coming already, just…"

He yanked open the door to reveal, and innocent, sweet face.

"Wadi? What are you doing here?"

"Zak? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I live here."

"What? No you don't! I do."

"What? No you don't! I do!"

"Stop being a copy cat!"

"Stop being a copy cat!"

Then Zak got an idea.

"I am being very stupid."

"Yes you are!" Wadi 'admitted'.

Zak did a face palm and sighed. That was stupid. Wadi made her way into my house, just as his parents walked in giggling at what they found.

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh, Wadi's here."

"We can tell, kiddo."

Zak looked down at my pants only to find that they were missing.

He growled at Wadi. She smiled.

"Will you cut it out?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever."

"She's here just in time too."

"Why?"

"There's a new cryptid we're searching for."

"Which one?"

"The Desert wolf."

"Whoa, irony," Zak mumbled.

"Apparently, It has been biting and attacking people in a nearby run down town. IT lives more in a western town, and we're going to move it to the place it's supposed to be located."

"What western like town is it in now?"

"Well, it's a small town in Arizona, and its cave is just outside." Doc mumbled.

"You mean it is and Andean wolf?" Wadi asked.

"Yes, that's the less common name for it, but yes."

"There are a lot of those around my village."

"Do you think we could relocate it there?"

"It would be no problem, just make sure it wont attack my village."

"Of course."

"Great!"

In Arizona…

Zak, Wadi and Fisk had separated from Doc, Drew, and komodo, and Zon to investigate some nearby caves.

"Whoa!" Zak said.

"There are three caves, how do we know which one?" Wadi asked.

"Split up?"

"But your parents said to stay together!"

"When have I ever done exactly as they said?"

"Well, you should."

"Whatever. Just come on." Zak pushed Wadi towards a cave and Fisk towards one as well. Then he ran into his own cave. Wadi shrugged and Fisk went into his side cave, not making one growl.

Wadi moved forward cautiously and into her cave.

With Zak…

"Really?' Zak mumbled to himself. It had hardly been a minute, and he was finding noting out of the ordinary.

He stood up and heard a blood-chilling scream that made him jump. It wasn't all that loud and it was cut off. Zak knew it was Wadi. If she was tricking him, then he would be mad, but he would check anyway. He ran out just as the wolf and Wadi tumbled out of the middle cave, interlocked in a wrestle. They hit Zak before he could do anything, and Fisk grabbed jumped into the fight. The four humans and creatures tumbled all the way to the nearest town, when they finally slowed down.

The wolf collapsed and Zak and Wadi fell on top of Fisk. When Zak Wadi and Fisk were brushing themselves off the wolf snarled and leaped at Wadi making a significantly large gash in her arm. She cried out and the wolf pinned her to the ground. Fisk grabbed around its waist and yanked it up. It kicked out of his grasp and Zak's eyes started to glow. He was shot back a good several feet and hit and old house. He fell.

Fisk was torn between helping Wadi get away from the wolf and seeing if Zak was okay.

Luckily he didn't have to choose. Drew, and Doc sprung to the rescue. The wolf howled a loud sorrowful long howl and then turned and galloped away.

"Wadi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine but my arm stings," she said clearly not that comfortable.

She was really hurt and her cut was bleeding. Zak looked at Drew and she appeared to think.

"Drew, we should get Wadi back to the airship. We'll come back for the wolf."

"Okay."

"Do you still want us to relocate it in you're desert?" Zak asked.

She frowned and held her arm closer to her chest. Fisk picked her up and carried her like a baby to the airship.

After the bandaging, and talking, and boring stuff, something interesting happens…

Wadi sat outside on a fallen log, while Zak and Fisk were digging up random rocks and making forts. She was thoroughly bored. Then Zak noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Fisk. What's that?" he asked pointing to a bright red rim protruding from the ground.

"Bzi don' koah."

Fisk walked over to the mysterious object and yanked it out of the ground. It was a dirty, dusty old Frisbee.

Wadi gasped and ran over to Fiskerton.

"A Frisbee!"

"Yeah. Big Whoop. It's a Frisbee."

"It has something written on it."

"I can't read it!"

"Oh! Ok! Calm down!"

"Can we play with it?"

"Sure. Um. Why are you so excited?"

"Because. Now come on!"

Wadi went long, and stopped waiting for Fisk to indicate he was going to throw it. When he raised his arm she kept running and he tossed it. Wadi leaped in the air, and as she reached her hands forward to catch it she leaned forward and caught it in her mouth, then dropped it in her hands.

Zak rubbed his eyes not believing that she actually caught a dirty Frisbee in her MOUTH! Wadi smiled and brought the disc to Zak and dropped it at his feet.

"Throw it again! Throw it Again!" She chanted twice.

"Whum…"

"Zak, Wadi, over here!" Drew walked out of the airship.

"Hey mom."

"Hi, sweetie. Your dad and I just wanted to tell you to be careful of Wadi's arm."

"Oh, ok."

"What are you guys up to?" Drew asked.

"We were playing with the Frisbee." Wadi replied. She handed it to Drew and she examined it with her eyes squinted. Then her eyes widened and her smile faded.

"What? What is it? What does it say?"

"It says, Wolf bite legend."

"What does that mean?"

"It's an old legend that when an Andean wolf bites you out of rage, you turn into a wolf and if it is out of playfulness, you become its life long toy."

"Nasty."

"No one knows if it is true, but this is only part of the legend."

Wadi and Zak looked at each other and then at her arm. They were both wondering what would happen next.

After research…

Drew walked in and started to speak almost immediately.

"We need to find that wolf."

"Why is something wrong?"

"Maybe, but the rest of the legend is that if it bites it's pray out of rage, not long after the transformation, the young woman, or girl will pass on."

"Why don't you say only young girl?"

"Because most Andean wolves are female, and they possess a jealousy towards any other female it crosses paths with."

"Why?"

"It is unknown, but that is most likely why it attacked Wadi. Also to keep the animals in a friendly mood, people used to sacrifice young women to the creatures. This way when the creature bit the girl it would become its servant until… meal time that is."

"Whoa."

"There's an antidote however."

"What's that?"

"A crystal."

"That's all?"

"It has to be mined fresh, and untouched by human hands."

"Well…"

"That's enough on that topic. Right now we need to go find that wolf, and see if it was angry, friendly or if it really was jut a legend."

After the ride…

Zak stood at the entrance to the cave. Wadi stood outside, with Drew, and Doc was walking further in. Zak raised his claw and his eyes stared to glow.

"I-I think I got 'em!"

Just as he said that and aggressive looking dust colored furred wolf snarled and leaped from the darkness. It howled, knocked past Doc and Zak and made it's way to Wadi, who was still outside the cave. It snarled at her and eyed her suspiciously. Then it looked at Drew, fire sword ready and then it, surprisingly, galloped past them.

"Go after it!"

The family ran after it trying to catch up.

"Zak use your powers!" Wadi shouted

"I'm trying! There's no connection! It's really… angry."

Zak and Wadi slowed down to a stop.

"Keep moving kids!" Drew shouted. They started moving again, and at first Zak was ahead but then Wadi took up speed almost as fast as the wolf, passing Zak, Doc, and Drew. They all looked at her suspiciously.

Wadi was nearly caught up before she skidded to a stop as Argost landed a few feet in front of her she gasped then ran behind the Saturday's.

"Why are you here Argost?" Drew shouted.

"Why, Madame have you ever heard the legend of Wolf Bite?"

She frowned.

"Well, then you should know that it is tragically real."

There was a gasp from the small crowd.

"That's right, not long past, this village in which you are located currently, stopped their sacrifices to the wolf. This angered the lonely beast, and there fore it struck out. When you arrived walking onto its territory, it grew even angrier. And now I believe your thief of a friend has been bitten has she not?"

Zak was surprised Drew even let him finish.

"The only way to be rid of the problem is let me take the wolf girl back with m for her last hours of life, there I will extract her DNA and use the power that comes with it."

There was a growl from behind the Saturdays, but no one noticed except for Argost. Then his fanged mouth curled into an evil grin.

"My, my, what a delightful, warming sight." He said his eyes locked on Wadi. Every turned to her and she had a clueless expression on her face. She looked normal, all until the top of her head, where two chocolate colored ears perked up from her scarf. The Saturdays' eyes grew wide as they stared at her.

"What?"

Drew held up her sword so Wadi could see her reflection. When she did though she gasped.

"Why do I have dog ears? It can't be real! It can't!"

"Oh, it is dear girl. It is." While everyone was still distracted Munya swung in and shot a web at Wadi binding her then charged forth and caught her. He shot how web up to the now hovering battleship and pulled himself, Wadi, and Argost up. Wadi who had gook all over her mouth howled. Then quickly shut her… muzzle? Now there was a muzzle protruding from the web. Zak saw an opportunity and shot the claw up grappling to the battleship.

"Zak!" His worried mother yelled. The rest of the family wasted no time in getting to the airship and going to retrieve they're son and their son's friend.

At Weird Word…

Zak and Wadi sat in different cages on opposite sides of the room. Yes, during Zak's brief out of the ship flight, he had pulled up and caged himself by Munya. They sat lazily around; Wadi had grown a tail at this point and had claws. The transformation would be complete at midnight and Wadi would be full wolf, but after that had about ten minutes to live. Argost entered the room. This was the part where he would steel her developing power and use it to most likely, to destroy Zak.

"The time has come."

He held up a key and Wadi growled.

"No. It's not!" Zak's mother and father burst through the bay window attacking Argost, Munya was currently on a mission, so Argost was on his own. Drew made and x-mark, through the weak bars that kept Zak in place. Then motioned Wadi to go back, before she melted Wadi's cave bars. Zak attacked with the claw and his eyes lit.

He lunged forward, and suddenly the room was filled with a confusing buzz of cryptids. This was it Drew handed the now transforming Wadi a bottle of some white liquid. She drank it, and then slowly lost the ears, the tail, the claws, and the hair that had just grown in.

They all rushed out while Argost was caught in the cryptid wave. Then escaped to their awaiting home, happy to be alive.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love good reviews! Luv em! Luv em! Luv em! So please, please, please review! No bad reviews. Peace, love and BLUE HAIR!!!!!!**


End file.
